Regret
by TheresaRayne
Summary: First comes Insomnia, then comes r e g r e t. Two hearts, one broken l o v e. Insomnia and Sands of Time together equals Regret a two-shot
1. Insomnia

Insomnia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Hinata would already **_**be **_**together.**

_**Sasuke x Hinata**_

**Summary: Insomnia- Long nights, deep longing, consumed with thoughts of **_**you… **_**Resulting in s l e e p l e s s nights…**

* * *

It's been five months since I met her. The girl that had changed everything about me. Everything that I thought I had that once held some importance, all the riches a man could buy, the success of owning a corporation, and _yes _even the beautiful women that kept my bed warm for many nights… They meant nothing to me now.

Not without her in my life. Not without Hinata.

I sat in my dark living room, watching the rain as I poured my fourth shot of whiskey. Once it was filled to the brim, I tilted the glass to my lips and took in the amber liquid, feeling it burn down my throat. I set the glass down on the table and ran a hand through my hair.

_I am a fool. As if a few shots of alcohol could send me to oblivion and make me forget about __**her.**_ My mind began to torment me as the memories began to take over…

_------A distant M E M O R Y…------_

"_Oh, Sasuke, you're looking so tense."_

_I looked up from the documents on my desk and saw Karin shut the door behind her. A click was heard as she neared me. Her outfit showed too much of her hourglass figure and left no room for the imagination. It consisted of a short skirt that barely covered her knees (barely) and a blouse that was buttoned __**halfway**__. She continued to slowly come towards me as she freed her hair from her bun._

"_Why don't I give you a massage? Just like old times?" She proceeded to take off her glasses and winked at me._

_I couldn't not laugh. Leaning back in my chair, I decided to enjoy the show. Besides, what harm would come out of having a little fun? Once she was close enough, Karin leaned close over my desk, showing a little more than I really wanted to see. "I can't stop thinking about you." I could smell the alcohol on her breath as she said those words in a seductive manner. I smirked at her and leaned in closer. "Karin Karin Karin." I put on my legendary smirk that won over so many of these clueless women. "I thought one night would have been enough for a woman of your taste."_

_She gasped and smiled flirtatiously. "You're right, one night would have been enough… but this is different." We were so close to each other now that our lips were just a few inches away from touching. "You see, the thing is I can't stop __**wanting **__you. And I know…" I had to keep myself from laughing as she continued. "That this feeling is __**love**__."_

_Before I could let out a laugh, my right-hand man Sai burst through the door. "Karin? What the hell are you doing?!"_

_Karin immediately straightened herself, but didn't attempt to even try and fix her attire. "Sai, you ASS! Me an' Sasuke-" She let out a hiccup. "We were about to __**connect**__."_

"_Oh my God." Sai took quick strides and grabbed a hold of Karin's wrist. "You're drunk?!"_

"_I__'m not DRUNK!" Once again, another hiccup. "I'm TIPSY!"_

_Sai looked at me and mouthed 'You're a demon.' Once he saw that my smirking face just grew, he turned back to Karin. "Karin, I'll call you a cab that will take you home. Once the cab arrives, you stay in bed and SOBER UP." He called on one of my assistants and ordered her to call a cab for Karin, writing down her address and everything._

_The assistant had somewhat of a hard time getting Karin out the door, but after a few minutes of coaxing, she managed to get Karin to follow her. Sai waited at the door until they were both gone then turned his attention towards me. "Karin made a mistake. It is YOU my friend who is the ass." He shut the door behind him._

_I raised up my arms at him and leaned against my chair. "Hey, I can't help it if women find me attractive." _

"_That's not the problem Uchiha, and you and I know it." Sai is probably the only guy that I allow to talk to me this way. He and I have been through a lot of experiences and throughout all of them, he has always been there to correct my stupid mistakes. My right hand man indeed._

_Sai looked at me and shook his head. "You better clean up your act or else you will be left alone forever."_

"_Hey." I leaned over my desk with my hands clasped together. "If I wanted to get some philosophical reading or any other bull shit like that I could just read my own fortune from a fortune cookie."_

_Sai just snorted at me. "You and your humor. It's no wonder women can't get their hands off of you."_

"_My sentiments exactly." I smiled slyly at him and began shuffling my papers. "Now is there anything else you'd like to say? Or can I get back to these damn reports?"_

_Sai shook his head. "No I'm not done yet." He took a seat across from me and glared at me._

"_What? What's that look now." I threw the papers on the desk and returned his glare with my own. He was really beginning to piss me off._

"_Look, Sasuke, you and I have had each others back for some time now." He took hold of a few documents and began skimming through them. "You're like a brother to me, that's why I don't want you to end up alone."_

_I processed what he said to me. "You do know that I'm not gay right?"_

_He looked up at me and smirked. "Of course I know that. You'd screw anything that had breasts, a miniskirt, and knew how to walk."_

"_Touche Sai." I laughed at him. "That is very much a fact."_

_He joined in laughter with me, but after a few seconds he stopped. His expression solemn. "But that's the thing, you will end up alone if you keep on using women for your own pleasure. It's like women don't have any use for you other than sex."_

_He stood up from his seat. "You'll never find anyone who will be with you for you, Sasuke. Not as long as you continue with your stupid game of messing with people's hearts."_

_Is he joking? The reason why that was highly unbelievable was because I knew that every woman wanted me. I had everything. The money, the looks, and more. So how could he even say that?_

_Before I could say anything else, he turned away from me. "You have a new secretary, starting today. You should go out and introduce yourself."_

_That caught me off guard. If his goal was to change the subject, he was pretty damn good at it. "A new secretary? I thought __**you**__ were my 'secretary.'"_

_He laughed. "As if I would want to deal with taking your calls and making your appointments." He shook his head and made his way towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned towards me. "And be nice to her. She's awfully shy." He gave me one last smirk and made his way out of my office._

"_Shy, huh?" I ran a hand through my hair and adjusted my tie. "Well, I guess I should welcome her to the family."_

_--------There is no coincidence in F A T E…-------_

_I walked down to the fifteenth floor and came towards the receptionist desk that sat in the corner of the room. There, an indigo-haired girl had her back towards me as she arranged her papers in order. I stepped closer and cleared my throat, causing her to jump as she dropped her papers. _

"_Oh no, me and my clumsy hands!" She turned towards me and gasped. "Oh! Y-You are Uchiha-san. T-the head of Uchiha Co." She stood up and straightened her buttoned blouse and long skirt, both the color of a pale robins egg blue. Already she was completely different from Karin. "My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga." she introduced herself with a slight bow as I observed her._

_She didn't have the features that passed off as 'beautiful.' Her face was too round, figure too thin, lips too pale, and a complexion that was too pale to be considered 'healthy.' But she did have intriguing eyes. A pale lavender… Almost shining like a full moon on a dark night._

"_Welcome to the family, Hinata-chan." I took a hold of her hand as she gasped. Gently, with deliberate slowness, I pressed my lips against her smooth hand. _

_-------Back to the P R E S E N T-------_

That was our first meeting. I didn't think it would have meant anything at the time, but strange things began to happen to me. Things like….

How those pale lavender eyes seemed to haunt me.

How she was all I thought about, like how…

…Her lips would feel like against mine.

…Her hair felt like if I ran my fingers through those silky locks.

…Her skin would taste like against my lips.

I was intrigued by her. And I knew I would do anything to find out all of those things.

-------_Sweet M E M O R I E S…--------_

_It was getting late, and none of my documents had been read through and verified yet. And I was going to have another all nighter._

_I groaned and poured myself a drink. There was a slight knock on the door as i looked up. Who could it be now? Most everyone had left already. it was probably Sai. "Come in."_

_I had fully expected Sai to barge in, but to my surprise, Hinata came through the door. "Hello, Sasuke, uhm, sir." __**Her voice is really sweet… **__I shook my head and tried to erase that last thought. "Hinata, what brings you here."_

"_Uhm," Hinata took tentative steps towards, which I found incredibly sexy. She had been working for me for about a month now. Almost everyday, I thought about her. it was strange. How could such a girl consume my thoughts? "I thought that you might have needed some help, so I stayed back."_

_I nodded at her. "Thank you for the thought." I pointed over to the sofa in the corner of the room. "Have a seat, we'll work on the documents together." _

_She smiled at me and I felt my heart race. __**Strange, what is this?**__ Suddenly, I couldn't wait to be near her. I grabbed the documents and came towards the sofa. Hinata took a seat and a handful of documents, reading it carefully. I sat on the plush carpet._

_She didn't look up at me, so I took this chance and examined her. Her hair smelled faintly of lavender and roses, making me wonder if her skin had the same taste. I took in her lavender eyes, her lips… I wanted to taste her so badly-_

"_Sasuke-san?" She looked up from the document and stared at me. "is something wrong? Why are you s-so close-" My hand touched her face, silencing her. I closed my eyes and brought my lips to hers. She gasped and I took the chance and tasted her. __**Like strawberries and chocolate**__. I couldn't get enough of her taste. I felt her moan as she leaned back into the couch, taking me with her as she buried her hands within my hair… Neither one of us could be satisfied enough to end the kiss…_

_------Could such a blessing L A S T?-------_

And that was how it began. The attraction that I felt towards her grew. It was incredible, that night. She was everything I knew I could ever want and n e e d…

Her skin was softer than I had ever fantasized…

Her taste was sweeter than the finest champagne…

Her scent more alluring than the most exotic flowers…

I was in love with her.

We were happy together…

Even Sai appreciated the change in me… all thanks to her…

For three months, I had given her everything. Even the things that she would never need. I bought her all the riches. But she didn't want any of that. She just wanted _me._

I was grateful for her. Without her, I would have never known what my life was missing.

Love. Light. Happiness.

_Hinata._

But the happiness wouldn't have lasted…

-------_Betrayed, Revenge, T O R N…------_

_I came in to work that day, feeling elated. I felt like I could take on the world. I greeted every one of my workers. Making a quick stop to the fifteenth floor, I checked to see if Hinata was in, but her desk was empty. _

"I_t's probably still a little early." I felt a little concerned, but i shrugged off the feeling. I figured I would just call her._

_I made my way back to my office, still thinking about Hinata…_

_------The T R U T H…------_

_Opening my door, I was shocked to see Karin standing in the middle of my office. Her face was stained with red as tears streamed down her face._

"_How could you do this to me?!" Her voice shook with emotion as her pink eyes bore into my obsidian gaze._

"_What are you talking about?" I walked towards her as she clenched her fist._

"_Why? Why did you choose Hinata?"_

_I shook my head and understood why she was here. "Because… she changed me…"_

"_You bastard." Karin glared over at me. She shook her head and threw herself at me, making me lose my breath. I tried to pry her loose, but she just held me tighter. I gritted my teeth as she spoke. "I loved you. My feelings for you were __**genuine.**__"_

"_Karin, enough. Let. Go."_

_Her hold tightened around me. "She will never accept all of you. Not how I can, Sasuke. Oh no, not even close Sasuke."_

_My heart began to beat faster. "What are you talking about?"_

_She let out a laugh as she gazed up at me. Eyes shining. "Does she know of your past? Of the many lovers you had been with before her, __**including **__me?" _

_I glared at her. "That's why it's in the past for a reason. I'm different from before Karin." I tried to push her off of me, but she held on fast. _

"_Oh, but you told me that it had felt so good. That you loved using women for their bodies." She gave me a sickenly sweet smile. "I could give you that same pleasure again Sasuke, better than that Hinata can."_

"_Stop it!" I practically roared at her, my eyes burning with hatred. _

"_Oh but isn't it true?" She finally let go of me as I held back the urge to punch her. "Didn't you once tell me that love was just an illusion? During our nightly adventures?"_

_I shook my head. "That was before Hinata."_

_She cocked her head at me. "Oh, then would you like to tell that to Hinata then? That you really were using her for her body?"_

_I heard a small whimper from behind me as I quickly turned… _

_And was faced with my Hinata…_

"_Hinata." I walked towards her, but she held up her hands, stopping me. _

"_Is it true? Did you…" Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes. "Did you really use women? Are you using me?"_

_I shook my head. "I… I did… do those things but," I came closer towards her. "But that was before I met __**you**__."_

"_I swear, I'm not using you for your body. I love you!"_

_Her tears just wouldn't stop. I longed to hold her, to take away the pain. But I couldn't… Because i was the source of her tears._

"_I- I can't believe it… you never told me." She took another step away from me. "Were you going to keep it a secret… as long as we were together?"_

_I could tell that Karin was smirking from behind me, but I didn't care. I had to do something, everything was falling apart right in front of me!_

"_I was afraid to tell you." I gathered up all of my courage and stepped closer to her, touching her hair "I was afraid that you would reject me."_

_She bit her bottom lip and flinched at my touch, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone." _

_That was her last words as she left me feeling empty and alone…_

_---------I N S O M N I A…--------_

I looked at the clock. It read 3:00 in the morning.

It had been a month since that day, and still sleep wouldn't claim me.

Hinata still hadn't come back to work, I still hadn't received a single call from her.

All the agitation came loose as I picked up the fragile glass cup. I clenched it within my hands and threw it against the wall, shattering it. I leaned my head back and let out a cry as my raging emotions imitated the storm outside my window.

_Because I can't sleep til you're next to me _

_No I can't live without you no more _

_Oh I stay up til you're next to me _

_Til this house feels like it did before _

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah _

_Feels like insomnia ah ah , Feels like insomnia ah ah _

* * *

**AN: All right, this is my first ever ONE-SHOT ;D! I had to write a SasuHina one, cuz come on! They are awesome! Okay, This is my one last gift to you readers who are following my work because I won't be updating until June. Yeah, I've got a lot of things going on like final exams and graduation. :D So please tell me your thoughts on this story, REVIEW, and please, NO FLAMES. This is my first ever one shot and I really worked hard on this story :D! Hope to hear from you readers, and I hope you'll be patient! (I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES WITHIN THIS STORY!) :DDDDDD! This story was inspired by 'Insomnia' by Craig David!**

**-TheresaRayne!**


	2. Sands of Time

Sands of Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Hinata x Sasuke**_

**Summary: I want to see you… r i g h t now! **

* * *

------_Our hands used to be connected, but they've come apart_

_I know… I know. Our home is S I L E N T…_-----

I'm afraid of sleep.

Because every time sleep claims me, my dreams haunt me.

They are always about _him… _Sasuke.

I try to avoid sleep for as long as I possibly can so that later, when sleep does finally claim me, I may rest without the _dreams._

But it never works…

Almost every night, Sasuke is always there within the depths of my consciousness. In my dreams, he holds me, kisses me, tells me how much he loves me. But before I can even say 'I love you' back, I always awaken.

And it leaves me with a yearning so powerful that I almost cry out with a sadness so deep that if feels like an abyss.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head against the bathtub, letting the warm waters surround me as tears streamed down my face.

How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I give him a chance? Why did I push him away?

I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the bubbles. I already knew the answers to all of those questions.

It was because of my lack of self confidence.

I had never felt beautiful in my own skin. All my life I had been looked over, always the girl that guys looked at, but never actually _see._ I was always the girl that people _looked _passed.

So it made sense for me to feel like I would never find love. How can someone really love me if I didn't have the actual outer beauty to even be noticed?

-----_Beauty is S K I N D E E P…_

_But reality is H A R S H…_

_No one cares about what is S K I N D E E P._

_Only what is on the O U T S I D E matters…-----_

"_Oh my, she really isn't much of a looker now is she?"_

"_Yes, she's so… __**plain.**__ Nothing really stands out about her."_

"_A fact indeed."_

_I bit the inside of my lip as I walked passed the sneering red haired woman along with her lackies, trying to ignore them as I clutched on tighter to my purse. I couldn't believe it! It was my first day working as a secretary for the Uchiha Co. and __**already**__ the women were picking on me._

"_And that outfit? Can I say B-ORING much?"_

_The three laughed from behind me as I shook my head and fought back the urge to scream at them. I was not going to let those three ruin my day! Today I finally got the position of secretary, which had a pretty high pay. _

_I reached the elevator and pressed the button that would bring me to the fifteenth floor. Once the steel doors closed, I breathed out a sigh of relief. According to the button, I was still on the second floor. I leaned my head back against the wall and thought about what those three women had said. _

_Why did I think that this would be any different from those many years of torment from all the 'beautiful' girls? I was made fun of all the time. My hair was always too short or too long, my face was too round, my skin too pale, and my most hated comment yet, my __**eyes**__ were too pale and empty._

_I heard a 'ding' from the elevator as the doors slid open. I snapped out of my thoughts and made my way towards my assigned desk._

_I took tentative steps around the place. It was huge, about every cubicle was filled with employees either typing away or making phone calls. As soon as I was in everyone's peripheral vision, they stopped what they were doing and stared at me. _

_I felt myself turn red as my legs began to feel like pudding. "H-hello." They continued to stare as I walked with my head down low. __**This is so bad! Damn me and my stuttering!**_

"_Ah, you must be Ms. Hinata Hyuuga." A kind voice called out to me as I looked up. __**Whoa…**_

_Coming towards me was the cutest guy I had ever seen. He had short jet black hair and kind dark eyes. He was dressed in a completely professional manner which just made my heart beat faster. __**This is not good. **__I am getting so nervous._

_He now stood in front of me and held out his hand. "My name is Sai, and I am the right hand assistant for Sasuke Uchiha."_

_I took hold of it as we both shook hands. "Oh, you're U-Uchiha-san's assistant?"_

_He laughed a bit. "Yeah, pretty much. But I'm more of a supervisor for this company." He laughed again. "Let's just say that I am the one that carries out all the dirty deeds for the boss man up there."_

_I joined in and laughed, __**Dear God what have I gotten myself into?!**_

"_All right, enough joking around. Let me show you to your desk." He led the way as I followed close behind him. After a few seconds, we came towards a desk that sat in the farthest corner of the room. Once I caught sight of it, I was shocked to see the __**hundreds**__ of papers that sat on the desk._

_Sai chuckled beside me. "So sorry for piling all of these documents on your first day and all, but Sasuke is a pretty busy man."_

_I dropped my purse next to my desk and sat in my seat. "It's fine, sir." I smiled up at him. "Thank you for showing me to my desk." _

"_Oh, no problem." He winked at me. "Good luck, Ms. Hyuuga, and welcome." _

_With that last statement, he turned and walked away from me, leaving me to my work._

_I sighed and began my task of sorting through all of the documents and organizing them…_

_-------It's funny how F A T E works…---------_

"_Let go of me you hag!"_

_I jumped when I heard a screaming voice. With a great curiosity, I tilted my chair slightly to see what was going on._

_About a couple of feet away from where I sat, an middle aged woman was trying to escort a young woman out of the building. _

"_Miss Karin! This isn't the lobby! Get back to the elevator at this minute!" _

"_No, not without Sasuke!" I got a closer look and recognized the young woman to be that red headed chick that laughed at me earlier. __**Ha, look who's got the last laugh now. **__I watched with a great interest as the older woman pushed the red head (Karin) towards the elevator, screaming and all._

_I just rolled my eyes and continued to shuffle through the papers, completely aware of the whispers coming from the employers behind me. _

"_Wow, looks like another woman has fallen into the Uchiha's curse." Someone tsked as she said that._

"_Mm-hmm. And it is a curse indeed." Another woman began laughing. "But I don't blame her. That Sasuke is DE-LICIOUS!"_

_Laughter was heard between the two women as I rolled my eyes. It was ridiculous! How could any woman completely lose her mind over some guy? Surely there's no guy that's __**that**__ good looking, right?_

_I shook my head at the thought and continued to shuffle my papers until a sound of someone clearing their throat startled me, causing me to drop all of the documents._

_I openly cursed myself. "Oh no, me and my clumsy hands!" I bent down from my seat, about to pick up the papers but I froze. Instead I was met face to face with a man so beautiful that he made my heart race._

_He had midnight colored hair that was spiked up in the back with bangs that framed his gorgeous face. His jet black eyes bore down on me. __**This must be THE Sasuke Uchiha.**__ I gulped and began to introduce myself. "Oh! Y-You are Uchiha-san. T-the head of Uchiha Co." I stood up and still he seemed to tower over me. __**This man is massive!**__ "M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga." I then ended my introduction with a small bow. (My mother had always taught me that the best way to start a good relationship with your boss was through complete kindness and respect.)_

_He gave me a smile that made my heart lurch. "Welcome to the family, Hinata-chan." He took a hold of my hand as I gasped. I expected him to give it a light shake, but instead I saw him bend his head down low and placed a gentle kiss on it…_

_And it was at that moment that I understood why women could lose their wits over such a man…_

_-------Blooming E M O T I O N S…-------_

I began to shiver. The water was turning cold. I rose out from the tube and grabbed my soft towel and wrapped it around my slender body.

I took my time as I carefully dried myself. _This is bad. That bath didn't help at all! _I felt so miserable. Now I was remembering that first night when Sasuke had _kissed _me.

_-------I've never been honest with my feelings…------- _

_It has been a month since I worked as secretary for Uchiha Co. I yawned to myself and smiled with pride at my work. I had managed to get all of the documents sorted and file by time, date, year. Oh yeah, everything was perfect. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already one o'clock in the morning._

_I looked around and saw that most of the employees had already left. I looked over at the elevators and wondered if Sasuke was still working. I shrugged and got up and made my way toward the elevators. __**It doesn't hurt to help, right?**_

_-------I can't undo the S P E L L…------_

_I stood in front of the door to his office. I had butterflies flying within my stomach and my heart couldn't seem to stop racing._

"_Okay, it's either now or never." I knocked on the door and heard a gruff voice say 'Come in.'_

_I opened the door and saw Sasuke sitting at his desk with a paper in his hand. "Hello, Sasuke, uhm, sir."_

_He gave me an odd look. "Hinata, what brings you here?"_

"_Uhm," I closed the door and made my way towards Sasuke. "I thought that you might have needed some help, so I stayed back." I held my hands behind my back and waited for his reply. _

_He just nodded at me. "Thank you for the thought." He pointed over the dark plush sofa against the wall. "Have a seat, we'll work on the documents together."_

_I smiled at him and made my way over towards the sofa. I sat on it and watched as Sasuke grabbed a handful of papers and came over and sat on the carpet next to me. _

_He gave me some of the documents as I tried to focus all my attention on it and not on the man sitting oh so close to me. Trying not to think about how…_

…_His minty scent made me want to curl up within his arms…_

…_I loved it when his dark eyes was on me…_

…_He seemed to have invaded my thoughts completely…_

_I shook my head and tried to read the words on the page. __**This can't be good. **__My heart wouldn't slow down…_

_Suddenly, I felt a slight pressure on the couch. I looked up and felt my eyes widen. Sasuke was just a few inches away from my face. "Sasuke-san?" He still didn't back away. "Is something wrong? Why are you s-so close-" I couldn't even finish what I was about to say. Because Sasuke had crashed his lips down to mine._

_I gasped in surprised and I felt him took his chance and explored my mouth. I moaned and felt myself lean back against the cushions, his strong arms around me as he continued to rain my skin with sweet kisses…_

_-------But I can't say these words "I want to see you…"-------_

It's been about five months since the day I had met him. Out of those five months, we've been together for three.

I was so happy, during those few months I had finally felt _wanted_. Sasuke had really seen me, had actually _wanted_ me for _me._

But I had ruined everything. I had fallen for Karin's trap.

I put on my silk rob and poured myself a cup of herbal tea. Outside the rain was pattering against the window as I watched as each individual drop land.

I massaged my temples and cursed at my own stupidity.

I had judged Sasuke on what he had done in the past.

He had admitted that he once took pleasure in toying with women's emotions.

He told me those days were over for him, because he admitted that he loved me.

But I was too stupid, too **insecure** to listen. I was too upset, I don't know why now but I felt betrayed.

After that, I ran. I ran away from the office, away from _him._

And now I felt the regret grip my heart, squeezing out all of the happiness.

A month had passed since I had run away. No calls, no going to work, **nothing**.

I couldn't take this anymore. The sadness that I felt from not being near him was killing me. I knew that I had to do something.

I looked over at the digital clock. It read 1:43 in the afternoon.

With trembling hands, I set my cup down on the table and went in my room to change…

---------_"I wanna use the Sands of time… I wanna be by your side…---------_

Dressed in a pale blue blouse and jeans, I hurried out of the cab and ran towards the front entrance of Uchiha Co. The rain was soaking my whole body, chilling me to the bone, but I didn't care. I had to find Sasuke.

I had to apologize and fix everything.

I ran through the lobby as the receptionist called out to me. I ignored her and continued to run until I reached the elevator. I jabbed the button and waited for the elevator to come. After a few seconds, the door slid open and I came in. I felt myself tremble as I touched the button that would take me to the very top floor.

After a few minutes, the doors opened and I began running towards the door to his office. Without even bothering to knock, I opened the door.

His back was turned towards me as his arm rested against the glass window, watching the rain.

I caught my breath and called out to him. "Sasuke."

I saw him stiffen as he turned and saw me. He looked so tired and weary, his eyes had dark circles underneath them. I felt the tears begin to form as I walked towards him. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I am such an idiot." My stupid tears betrayed me and I had to shut my eyes in order to slow the flow of my tears. "Can you ever forgive me? I-"

Before I could finish, I felt Sasuke crush me towards his body. His shirt soaked in my tears and I lost all of my train of thought. I just took in his scent as his lips came crashing down on mine. It was so filled with passion that I nearly cried out.

Slowly, he pulled away from our kiss and stared down at me with such love that it made my heart ache. "I've waited for you."

I smiled tearfully at him as he bent his head down and kissed me deeply once again…

* * *

**AN: All right, I really need to stop updating! So this will be my last update until June (and I mean it this time :D!). I really had to write out Hina's POV for the second chapter (Lol, just made it part of a two-shot instead of a one-shot.) I'm sorry if it was cheesy as hell T.T. Some other time, I'll re edit this story so it won't be so… bleh and predictable I guess? Lol. So anyways, if you readers would like to make me smile, leave a review (No flames, please) :D. Thank you and I hope you readers enjoyed this story! (This sequel was based on the Japanese song 'Sands of Time' by BACK-ON, I used some of the lyrics in this story :D Listen to it and look up the translations to the song, it fits perfectly with this one shot ;D!) I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES WITHIN THIS STORY! **

**-TheresaRayne!**


End file.
